You Bother the Hell Out of Me
by BandGurl23
Summary: The Young Justice team has two other female members who came in the beginning. And Robin hates one's guts. She feels the same back. But after a series of events unravels her for who she really is, can she count on him to be her rock? Moved from quizilla.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello hello! Your lovely authoress here! I have posted this story up on my account because I am OBSESSED with Young Justice! If you have seen this story before, it would be on my quizilla account, miyuki2323. I did not like that website much but I like this one much better and I shall begin posting my story on here. I hope you enjoy! This story was a big hit on quizilla and I hope it's a big hit here! Please read and review! :D_

* * *

><p>Hero Name: Luna<p>

Real Name: Caroline "Callie" Catherine Newman

Age: 14 (early, Robin only 3 months younger)

Hair Color: Lavender

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Past: Wonder Woman and Batman arrived back at Wayne Manor where the two of them and Alfred found 3-year-old Caroline on the doorstep in a box and rags. Diana offered to take her in and Bruce agreed, especially after the 3 of them read the letter that was with her, explaining that her father was Mr. Freeze and that her mother was dead. It also contained personnel info about Callie. The sister of the mother was trying to keep her from her father and had to live on the streets to do so. She left her at the Wayne Manor because she knew that Bruce would be able to find someplace for her to live happily and without her father's legacy bearing down on her.

Powers: moon/light (after being blessed by Wonder Woman's mother), water/ice, uses tech like a mask with analyzing abilities, communicators, etc. Main weapon in two small hand swords, as well as projectile weapons like guns, ninja stars, etc.

Hero outfit: halter dress that goes a little past knees and has no back and is black and has moon and cross stitchings on it. Black boots that go up to knees and have crosses on them. Gloves that are black that are almost up to elbow and have moons on them. Hair partially down, portion of hair that is up in one small ponytail. Belt with gadgets that sits comfortably around waist. Mask with point going up on one side and down on the other. Purple ribbon in hair.

Normally seen like this: hair in high ponytail braid, thin metal glasses frames, plain-ish/cute-ish clothes (sensible really), bangs pulled back in ponytail

Chapter 1

Some days, Luna walked around her balcony at home, thinking of her mother, Wonder Woman, and how different she could be from her. At least lately. As a child, Luna was as silly and outgoing as anyone, childish at heart, though with a mature side as well. But when her mother nearly got killed battling a monster of Circe's with The League, it sent her into a state of near breaking. She became stoic and calculating, all former childish nonsense gone. As a hero (sidekick really), she doesn't depend totally on her powers from birth, she also uses weapons and gadgets of her own making; most on a belt in her outfit, some infused into other clothing or accessories.

How she got herself dragged into the idea of being a sidekick baffles even herself in that she can hardly stand two of the other existing sidekicks.

Kid Flash was a pain in her ass, always trying to hit on her and get her to flirt with him. Most of the time, however, he just ended up with a punch in the face. Luna actually found slight maniacal joy from beating him a bit, evident by her smirking face every time she punched him.

But if there was one person she absolutely hated with every last ounce of her being, it was Robin. He pricked at her every last nerve with his narcissism, petty snide comments, his impatience, his know-it-all attitude, and everything else about him. Every time he opened his big mouth, she wanted to just shut him up any way she could. She'd imagine wringing his neck, or duct-taping him and throwing him in a closet somewhere. Either way, there was no way on Earth she'd ever respond to him as any kind of leader or teammate. And frankly, he felt almost the same way about her.

Robin could never decipher the super-powered teen girl and it bugged him, she was always nice to Aqualad and Speedy! She even treated Kid Flash slightly better then him! She was pretty much the only thing that bothered him at night, having him literally bang the wall in annoyance. To him, she was an enigma. And he was pretty sure she liked it that way.

"You have to admit that you're excited." Wonder Woman spoke as they raced to meet with the other heroes and sidekicks.

Luna sighed, then had the faintest ghost of a smile. "Yes, I will admit mother, I am somewhat excited. Today is the day."

"That's what I thought." Diana chuckled at her 14-year-old daughter.

"I just wish I didn't have to see it with that prat Robin and that playboy Kid Flash." Luna huffed in annoyance.

Wonder Woman sighed. "Callie..." she referred to her daughter by her nickname.

"I'm sorry, mother, but they honestly drive me up the wall!" she huffed again.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "Someday, Caroline, someday..."

When they arrived, they found that Aqualad and Aquaman were already there, as well as Batman and Robin.

'Great, Robin got here before me. I'll never hear the end of it from him.' Luna mentally sighed in irritation.

"Ah, Wonder Woman, glad to see you and Luna could make it!" Aquaman greeted chivalrously.

"Luna, it is a pleasure to see you again." Aqualad smiled at the teenage girl dressed all in dark colors.

"The pleasure is mine." Luna gave him a small secret smile.

Then, that utterly annoying slightly higher-pitch male laugh interrupted the two friends greetings, causing Luna to seethe silently.

"Robin." she uttered through her teeth before turning to see him smirking at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Other than poking fun at the fact that we got here FIRST, and you got here third, nothing really." Robin grinned mockingly.

Luna glowered at him and scoffed in disdain. "Why should I care about such a childish show of competition? Especially when one as incompetent as you should boast about it so frivolously? Hmph."

Robin irked and glared at her, while she seemingly ignored him as she spoke with Aqualad. Batman gave Wonder Woman a look that said it all and Diana only laughed quietly.

Speedy and Green Arrow then arrived and Luna took to another conversation with Speedy as Robin fumed at her ignorance.

Once Flash and Kid Flash arrived, they all looked to the Hall of Justice with pride and admiration.

"Today's the day." the proteges all murmured.

As they strode up to the famed hall, the press and several civilians stood along the walkway, taking pictures and pointing out the superheroes and sidekicks that were walking up.

"Look! It's Flash and Flash Jr.!" someone cried out.

"No, his name's Speedy!" someone else said.

"No, that's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

Green Arrow put a hand on Speedy's shoulder. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" he asked him.

"Born that way." Speedy, Roy, replied with a confident smile.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad expressed his excitement with a smile as well.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been together at the same time?" Kid Flash, Wally, asked with rising anticipation in his voice.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy snapped, with emphasis on the word 'don't'. "Not after today."

"Sorry." KF apologized. "First time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why can't anyone just be whlemed?" Robin complained.

Luna allowed herself the moment to roll her eyes under her mask. "Because 'whelmed' isn't a word, idiot."

Robin gave her another angry look as they walked up to the towering and inimidating Hall of Justice.

"Oh." he looked up, his eyes big under his mask. "Maybe that's why."

He stood and waited in front of the large door that said "Authorized Personnel Only" on it while the others came up behind him. The door opened and Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were there waiting.

Martian approached first. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Luna. Welcome."

He turned to lead them all inside and Kid Flash and Robin knocked fists.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library." Martian told them as they arrived in said library.

Flash turned to them and opened his arms out. "Make yourselves at home." he said with a smile.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Luna all sat down in some seats. Speedy, however, stayed standing and glared at the heroes expectantly.

"Quick debrief on why four ice villains attacked at the same time. We shouldn't be long." Batman explained, not noticing Speedy's angry mood.

He turned to another door as a camera-like device came out from the ceiling and scanned all of the heroes. When the door opened, Speedy exclaimed, "That's it?"

All of the adults turned to face him. The other teens just watched in confusion.

"You promised us a REAL look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy crossed his arms, reminding Luna much of a small child denied his favorite snack.

"It's a first step." Aquaman told him. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured up at the viewing glass above them, where people were watching them. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow chided as he stepped up to him.

"What I need is respect." he spat, and turned to the other sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks!" he said the title with venomous bile. "We deserve better than this."

The other four looked at each other, not saying a word, then back at him. Luna stared at her older brother figure, a troubled feeling spreading like a disease in her.

Speedy frowned. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be THE day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of The League!"

"Well, sure." Kid Flash looked to Robin and shrugged, then back at Speedy. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ!"

The heroes all stiffened behind Roy and the other teens' eyes widened. Luna felt her eyebrows furrow in slight shock and disbelief. Her mother had never told her this!

"I bet they never told you it's a false front for tourists, a pit stop for catching zeta teleporter beams to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called 'The Watchtower'." Roy went on blabbing.

Green Arrow slowly turned to face Batman, who crossed his arms.

"I know, I know, but I thought this time we could make an exception." Arrow shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

Batman narrowed his eyes and Green Arrow's hopeful expression slid like butter off his face. "Or not."

Aquaman stepped up to talk to Speedy. "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down. Or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" Speedy looked to Green Arrow with furious fire. "I thought I was his partner. But... not anymore."

He took off his hat and threw it to the ground. All of the teens stared in shock. Even Luna's face had broken through its usual stoney form to be carved into catatonic questioning.

Roy turned and began to walk away and as he passed between where the other sidekicks were seated, he looked at them and said, "I guess they're right about you four, you're NOT ready."

Luna stood up and grabbed his arm quickly with an iron grip. "Wait." she said, looking up at him.

"Luna..." he trailed off, looking down at her with a hard gaze. "You of all people should be walking out with me. You're as ready as I am."

She shook her head. "Having patience means you're ready, walking out like this doesn't. Roy, please..."

His face seemed to tighten up some more. "Do what you want, maybe you can change their minds. But I'm leaving."

He wrenched his arm out of her grip, and stormed out, leaving Luna standing there to watch him rather helplessly. Her face was slack with some pain, then hardened back up again to being stoic and she stood back beside Aqualad, who looked at her worriedly.

Then, an alarm with a transmission came up on the mega computer in the room. Superman's image came up on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." he reported.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman said as they approached the screen. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" he was cut off by another transmission coming in.

"Zatara to Justice League." said an accented voice before his image popped up beside Superman's. "The sorceress is planning to blot out the sun, requesting full League response!"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it handled." Superman replied tothe Cadmus fire.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman sent out a voice transmission to all the League members. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

He turned to the sidekicks. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin protested.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman explained.

"You're not trained-" Flash was adding in until Kid Flash interrupted.

"Since when?" he exclaimed.

"I meant not trained to work as part of THIS team." Flash gestured to Batman and Aqualad.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman assured them.

"For now, you guys need to stay here." Wonder Woman said, mostly looking at her daughter with a jokingly stern look, which Luna countered with a sour one of her own.

They walked off and left the sidekicks there. Green Arrow looked to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed." he replied in a low, grateful voice.

They left and the door shut, leaving the teenagers in the silent library alone. KF gave an exasperated sigh. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like kids? Worse, like sidekicks." he repeated what Roy had said only moments ago.

Aqualad's face fell. "My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret HQ, IN SPACE!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I've got a better question." Robin spoke up, looking down at the floor in annoyance with himself. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

The other two boys looked down and Luna raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Well, I have a better IDEA to counter that." she spoke up flatly.

"What's that?" Aqualad asked.

"Project Cadmus, any of you know what it is?"

"Don't know." Robin replied. "But I bet we could find out." he managed a mischievous grin before going over to the computer.

"I can do it myself." Luna growled slightly, already at the computer.

"Pft, no way, I'll have it done before you." Robin tried to wave her off.

She scowled. "Watch me."

They both began typing like madmen in a race to beat each other. Kid Flash and Aqualad looked at each other in knowing.

"Access denied." the computer said in a female monotone voice.

"Wanna bet?" both of them said before glaring at each other and setting to work again.

KF watched in fascination. "Whoa, how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave."

"Lots of free time."

The two of them glared again. Aqualad sighed in exasperation. "You two, please."

They ignored him as well as the other and got into the computer, pulling up the file on Project Cadmus.

"All right, Project Cadmus: genetics lab here in D.C." Robin gave a general overview.

"That's all it says, there's nothing else." Luna added flatly.

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin proposed.

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad smiled in agreement. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin, Dick, chuckled. "They're all about justice."

Aqualad sighed in disappointment. "They said to stay put, though."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." he pointed out.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? 'Cause if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash told him.

The two guys turned and smiled at Aqualad and Luna.

"Just like that?" Aqualad said. "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin replied, still grinning.

The two others looked at each other. Luna had a thoughtful look, then nodded. Aqualad nodded back and turned to KF and Robin. "We're in." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter is here for your enjoyment! :) Please enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>The Cadmus building's flames were being extinguished and sirens' loud screams only helped the teenagers find the Project Cadmus building.<p>

"KF," Luna addressed. "Grab those scientists up there and get them down to safety." she pointed out the explosion from the window of the building where two scientists were falling.

"Don't order me around! God, why are you so..." Kid Flash just groaned in annoyance and ran up and quickly grabbed the scientists, placing them on top of the building, but struggling to keep going up to get himself on safe ground.

He fell a bit down to the window ledge and held on tightly as he started to run up to help himself in.

"So smooth." Robin joked as he and Aqualad joined Luna from afar.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan, we-" Aqualad cut off when he saw that Robin was no longer there. "Robin?"

"Over there." Luna pointed out before sighing at his echoing laugh. "That idiot." she followed quickly and used ninja skill to leap from the firetruck ladder to the wall to inside the window, where Robin and Kid Flash had already previously entered.

Aqualad soon followed after using water from the fire hose to rescue the scientists on the roof and to get to the window.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said lowly to the others once inside.

"You handled it! Besides, we're here to investigate." Robin blew off any insult and continued typing on the computer.

"You're such a computer gremlin, move." Luna shoved him out of the way, typing much quicker.

"Hey! Move it! I was just doing that!"

"Much too slowly, and the way you were hunched over the computer was making me sick."

Robin was about to protest to her insult when they heard the elevator "ding" and ran out of the room to find Aqualad staring at it.

"There was something in the..." he trailed off, walking towards it.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash mentioned.

Robin raced over and pressed the down button, waiting for the elevator to open while the others came up from behind and joined him.

"This is wrong." he said before accessing his glowing high tech computer on his glove. "Thought so. High speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two-story building!"

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad replied, going over and forcing the elevator doors open, then looking down at the extreme distance to wherever the bottom was of the elevator shaft.

"That's why they need an express elevator." Robin pointed out, pulling out his grappling hook device and shooting it out to a secure place. He jumped out and soon began going down the shaft.

The other three looked at each other before one at a time, grabbing hold of the cable and sliding down after the boy wonder.

By the time Robin's rope ran out, he had only reached sub-level 26, and there was a million more below him. He swung over to the edge of the door to the sub-level and waited for the others to come down and do the same.

Robin sat down on the ledge and began hacking the doors to get access in. But by the time he was almost there, Luna had already succeeded using her own glove computer. The boy wonder began to feel his patience dropping for her right then.

Aqualad was able to force it open and they four of them found themselves in a strangely foggy room that seemed lit red.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said with some disbelief as he looked around.

Kid Flash sped off in some direction to scout out the place only to stop and see giant gray monsters with strange markings coming through where he was standing. He gasped and rolled out of the way, sighing with relief when he didn't get squished into a puddle of pudding. He ran back over to the others as they stared in unspoken shock.

A strange tiny creature from on top of one of the giants snarled and glowed at them before looking ahead instead.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad commented with sarcasm, still staring at the creatures.

Robin finished unlocking one of the large metal doors for access in and they all filed in to make sure they weren't caught.

Robin turned and found himself staring again. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

Luna could say nothing. She was speechless at the sight (not that she spoke a ton anyway). The room had several glass cylinders glowing blue with electricity, containing bug-like creatures.

"This is how they hide their massive underground facility from the world!" Kid Flash realized, looking around. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power with these... things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name is a clue. A cadmus is a myth about creatures made form dragons' teeth sewn into the Earth." Aqualad realized.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too!" Robin added, walking over to a computer. "Let's find out why."

He pulled a wire from his glove and plugged it into the computer, typing away for information.

"They call them 'genomorphs'." he told them. "Wow, look at the stats for these things! They're living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army." Luna pieced together. "But for whom? And who are they planning to fight?"

"Wait, there's something else." Robin pulled up a file. "Project Kr. Ugh, the file's triple encrypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!" a gruff voice called out.

Luna whipped around first to see Guardian run in with some genomorphs. "Wait," he stopped. "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Luna?"

"Least he got your name right." Robin grinned at Kid Flash before turning back to the computer.

"I know you." Aqualad said. "Guardian, a hero."

"I know him, too." Luna put in.

"I do my best." Guardian replied to that.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked, stepping up.

"I think that's my question, you four. I'm chief of security, you're trespassing." he put his hands to his hips in authority. "We can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think The League's going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash protested.

"Weapons? What are you- what have I-?" Guardian stopped and the genomorph creature on his shoulder glowed.

Luna saw this and started putting two and two together. "It has a telepathic connection with him, one that dominates. And nothing like what you're thinking, Flash."

"It's Kid Flash." he hissed, red at the fact that she knew of what he was thinking about.

"Take 'em down hard!" Guardian ordered the larger genomorphs. "No mercy!"

The creatures came after them but not before Robin threw a smoke bomb down and grappled up and out of the room. Kid Flash dodged the creatures and was trying to run out as well. Aqualad was on the way out, but Guardian tackled him and began fighting him. Luna charged and kicked him away.

"I'll take care of things here, get Kid Flash and get to Robin. Wherever the hell he's gone." she growled before going at Guardian again.

"Okay." Aqualad ran out with some hesitation.

She blasted Guardian a fair distance away with her ice powers and ran behind the two boys.

They found Robin in a hallway a ways away from where they previously were, working on the access pad to the elevator.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash scowled as he came up beside him.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin joked lightly before the elevator doors opened.

They ran in while Aqualad and Luna were trying to catch up, the genomorphs hot on their tail. Luna turned and formed an ice wall more than 5 feet thick while Aqualad made a jump for the elevator.

"Luna! Hurry up!" Robin called, waving her over as the elevator doors were closing.

She looked back at them, then at the genomorphs burrowing through her wall. Realizing that there was no point, she turned and dove through the doors before they shut tightly. Luna stood up and took the time to catch her breath before looking up at the floor indicator in the elevator.

"We're going down?" she said, turning and narrowing her eyes at Robin.

"Dude, out is up!" Wally pointed out to him in a frustrated manner.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down, on sub-level 52." Robin countered in a know-it-all tone.

"This... this is out of control." Aqualad walked between the two guys before turning to the whole group. "Perhaps, we should contact The League."

At first, it appeared that KF and Robin were giving it some thought, but that process was interrupted when the elevator "ding"-ed and they had arrived on sub-level 52.

The doors opened to reveal the strangest room any of them had ever laid eyes on, like a cave, but red and organic. Robin ran out first and Kid Flash shrugged. "We ARE already here." he told Aqualad before running out.

Aqualad sighed and turned to Luna. "Well?"

Luna gave him a blank look, then zipped out of the elevator. He felt a little irritated at her cold behavior, but followed.

"Which way." Aqualad said begrudgingly as he knelt beside them in hiding.

"Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Robin debated, looking at both pathways, even though their appearance was the same.

"Halt!" a strange voice ordered from one of the hallways.

A tall, imposing creature of alien-like features stepped out and with telepathic abilities, flung objects at them. They dodged them and ran into the hallway that the creature was not blocking.

They ran until they found another large metal door with a scientist coming out of it. Kid Flash got there first, accidentally tripping the lady before seeing the name on the door and how far the others were. He got up and quickly put a metal canister in to keep the door from closing all the way.

"Hurry!" he called,waving them over before going inside.

Robin and Luna swiftly followed after him but Aqualad briefly stopped by the door to kick the metal canister out so that it would close and their pursuers wouldn't catch them.

"I disabled the door." Robin told him after that. "We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected, frustrated with how far the situation had gone.

"Uh, guys? You're gonna wanna see this." KF called before pressing a button on the computer mantle in front of him.

The guys all looked with wide eyes and Luna stared with overloading emotional eyes, her expression still firm. Inside a metal pod with 3 small genomorphs was a younger looking version of Superman in a glowing white suit with the emblem on it. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Oh dang." Robin uttered.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Much love, xoxo<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Please enjoy this next chapter. :) Nothing much to say here today! Ha ha!_

* * *

><p>Kid Flash approached the pod and looked at the label on the pod. "Big 'K', little 'r'! The atomic symbol for Krypton!" he pieced together. "Clone?" he turned to them with a prediction.<p>

"Robin, hack." both Aqualad and Luna ordered before Luna gave a small apologetic look to the former.

"Oh, right, right." Robin snapped out of whatever trance he was in over the figure in the pod and plugged the wire in his glove into the computer. "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force grown in... 16 weeks? Out of DNA acquired from Superman!"

"_Stolen_from Superman." Luna coldly corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this!" KF pointed out.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7!" Robin added, still reading over the file.

"And these... creatures?" Aqualad inquired, pointing to them on the screen of the computer.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"And we can only guess what else." Luna put in, arms crossed as she stared at the person in the pod.

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Wally summarized in layman's terms.

"NOW we contact The League." Aqualad pressed the piece on his belt and it glowed.

Luna did the same on her glove and so did Robin. KF tried using his earpiece.

"There's no signal." Luna informed them with some frustration.

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid Flash looked somewhat nervous.

"This is wrong." he stated but minutes later.

"I have to agree with him. No matter what any of us thinks, what lies in that glass containment is still a living being, human like us." Luna stood with him, shockingly, for once.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed.

"Set him free." Aqualad gave the unanimous vote.

Robin quickly got to the controls on his glove's computer and undid them all, the pod opened dramatically. Luna felt a strange surge of curiosity wash over her and she slowly approached the Superboy.

"Careful Luna..." Aqualad cautioned.

She heard him, but did not acknowledge him as she stopped right in front of the pod. At first, nothing happened.

But then, Superboy's hand came up and flexed onto a fist. Aqualad's eyes narrowed behind Luna at the sight of the g-gnomes glowing. Superboy's eyes flew open and he flew into Luna, knocking her down and out into Aqualad. Luna was swept into the door while Aqualad became trapped under Superboy as said boy punched him several times.

Kid Flash and Robin ran over, KF grabbing Superboy's arm before he could punch again and Robin keeping hold around his chest.

"Hold on!" Wally insisted.

"We're on your side!" Robin added in a strained voice.

Superboy swiftly pulled his hand out of KF's grip and punched him so hard in the face that he was knocked away several feet through a large glass container of vials. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

"I don't want to do this!" Robin protested as Superboy struggled. He forced a gadget into his mouth, which exploded with some form of gas, making Superboy cough. Aqualad took this chance to kick him into the computer console to his pod.

Robin pulled out a taser-like device and shot the cables out at him. They were supposed to electrocute him, but they had no effect and Superboy pulled on them to force Robin towards him where he smacked him to the ground and before Robin could react, Superboy put a foot on his chest and began applying pressure to it. Robin struggled for breath.

Luna came back up and threw ice shards at Superboy to temporarily distract him while she charged right behind the shards with her hand swords. Superboy only dodged her ice attack, then lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and yanking her swords from her hands. She gave an icy glare before kicking him off of her and standing up to spin kick him. He grabbed her ankle and threw her into Robin, who was trying to stand back up. They both fell to the ground hard.

Aqualad ran up and used his water to create a hammer. "Enough!" he cried as he charged.

He hit Superboy into the part of the pod he once laid on and attempted to help Robin up, but he dropped him when Superboy approached again. Aqualad stood up and put a hand out. "We are trying to help you!" he told the mute boy.

He only charged at the water boy again and Aqualad dodged him and pushed him into the wall. He went to punch him, but Superboy used his strength to block the punch and kick Aqualad off. They continued to spar and Aqualad caught Superboy in a hold of sorts and tried to electrocute him but he leapt into the air and slammed Aqualad into the ceiling. He did it again when he wouldn't let go and when he landed back onto the ground, Aqualad let go in exhuastion. Superboy had defeated all of his opponents.

He forced the metal door open and the lead scientist, Desmond, looked in to see all of the teens on the ground. He smiled maliciously and said, "Good work, weapon."

Within the darkness of unconsciousness, a voice spoke out to Luna, as well as the others. "Time runs short, you must awaken. You must awaken now!"

They all shot awake to find themselves shackled inside glass cages of their own. Superboy watched them from outside.

"What? Ugh, what do you want?" Kid Flash said angrily at the sight of him watching.

Superboy seemed taken aback for a second at his outburst. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!" KF demanded.

"Uh, KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin reprimanded with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I must agree with that statement." Luna added before looking to Superboy. "We were only trying to help you."

"Yes, Luna speaks the truth; we only sought to help you." Aqualad spoke calmly.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" Kid Flash commented with distaste.

"Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our friend is not in full control of his actions."

Robin secretly had a pick for the lock on his shackles come out of his right glove as they spoke.

"Wh-What if I... What if I wasn't?" Superboy spoke for the first time.

"He can talk?" Wally exclaimed.

Superboy's hand tightened into a fist as he glared up at him and replied, "Yes. _He_can."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as the other three glared at him before Kid Flash mumbled, "Not like I said 'it'."

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad put together.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things." Superboy explained.

"Have you ever seen them? Have you ever actually seen the sky? Or the sun?" Robin asked him.

"Images have been implanted in my head, but, " he looked away. "No, I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked next.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." the last part of his sentence caused his voice to go dark and for him to turn serious.

Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other in shock. "To be like Superman is... a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you do deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit and beyond that pod." Luna spoke up. "Beyond Cadmus." she dared to say.

"I live for Cadmus!" Superboy protested. "Because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin pointed out.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." KF corrected.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad offered.

Superboy's eyes seemed to widen at the idea, the sheer thought of meeting the man he was created from, created to be like

"No, they can't." a voice corrected. "They'll be otherwise occupied."

It was Desmond, with the lady scientist and Guardian. All of them had g-gnomes on their shoulders.

"Activate the cloning process." he told the lady scientist.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." Robin threw out there.

"And you, get the weapon back in its pod!" he ordered Guardian, who began to approach Superboy.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" Wally complained.

Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder, and he looked at the older hero and shrugged it off after hearing Luna actually say, "Help us."

"Don't start thinking now!" Desmond scowled.

The g-gnome that was on his shoulder jumped off and onto Superboy's, gaining control over his thoughts and stopping him from rebelling.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon! And you belong to me!" Desmond said to his face before giving a thoughtful look. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" he ordered.

Superboy, without hesitation, turned and walked out of the room to go back to his pod. Desmond turned and nodded at the scientist, who started the cloning process. Claw-like appendages inside the cages came out with needles on every point. They probed each of the teens and they cried out in agony. Even the stoic Luna could not hold back every cry she did not want to utter.

"Where is Dubbilex?" Desmond said, only to turn and see said alien person walk in.

"Oh! Oh, lurking as usual." he complained. "Get the g-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, and you're sure the clones are viable, delete the source material."

While they watched their suffering, Aqualad whispered, knowing Superboy would hear. "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself, 'what would Superman do?'."

In mere seconds, Superboy broke through the huge metal door and in doing so, cut off the power in the cloning process. The teens felt relief.

"I told you to get back to your-" Desmond was cut off when Superboy shoved all of them out of his way.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy countered, glaring down at him, before moving over to the cages, much like his own pod.

"You here to help us, or fry us?" Kid Flash asked cautiously.

Superboy's eyes narrowed at him, then he replied, "Huh, well, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option." he seemed amused.

Robin picked the locks to his shackles and jumped out. "Ugh! Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long!"

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Robin found the release button for the cages and got them open. "You free Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth. Whichever one of us gets done sooner can free Luna."

"Don't you give me orders, either." Superboy glared before jumping up to help release Aqualad.

Superboy propped up Aqualad, who looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you." he said.

The former only nodded in reply and carefully leaned him against the console down below and went up to assist Luna, who was picking at her own locks. Robin approached at the same time, but stopped when Superboy got there first.

He broke her shackles quickly and caught her as she fell a bit. "Thanks." she replied flatly, but looked up at him with the eyes of a thankful person.

He again nodded and set her down on the ground gently. They all ran out and Desmond cried after them, "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin quickly threw his ninja star grenade items at the containers with their DNA before quickly turning to run out.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" KF asked, running out with him.

"We're still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad pointed out. "But if we can make the elevator-"

Giant genomorphs blocked the entrance into said mode of transportation. They all stopped and found that genomorphs had them trapped, no going forward or back. They were boxed in.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Love to you all, xoxo<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! And there's an air of mystery for our lovely Luna! Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The humongous genomorphs advanced on the teens, pounding the ground in front of them. Four of them raced past the creatures, but Superboy, in a moment of extreme rage, fought with the giants.<p>

"Superboy! The goal is to escape! Not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad called to him.

"You want to escape?" Superboy yelled back in a frenzy.

He threw one of the already down genomorphs into two others descending on him. Aqualad forced the elevator doors open again as they all joined him. Robin pulled out his grappler again and shot up the shaft while Kid Flash jumped to the side. Luna gave herself a running start and jumped off walls in the shaft as she travelled upward. Superboy grabbed Aqualad as the genomorphs got closer and leapt from where they were to try and fly, but when he got higher up into the elevator shaft, he began to fall.

In a snap, Robin and Luna both threw a lifeline that Aqualad clutched to as he held Superboy.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy wondered quite childishly.

"Dunno, but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash tried to reassure him.

KF pulled down Superboy and Aqualad next to him and Luna. "Thank you." the former Cadmus weapon said to Kaldur.

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" Robin pointed up to the oncoming elevator.

Superboy smashed the elevator doors to their current floor open and they hastily ran onto the floor, watching the high speed elevator zoom by.

Genomorphs quickly found them and they ran to their left down a hallway.

Luna was deducting which way they'd try to go next when Superboy told them, "Go left!"

They turned left and this time their new companion said, "Now right!"

'Brilliant, what was the point of this?' Luna thought to herself as they came upon a dead end.

"Great job Supey! Are you TRYING to get us repodded?" Kid Flash reprimanded as the others caught up.

"I-I don't under-"

"Don't! This is perfect!" Robin grinned, looking up at the ventilation shaft.

"Excuse me?" Luna raised an eyebrow at him blandly.

"You don't see? Oh man! This is priceless! I finally can see a solution you can't! I gotta savor this!" From his expression, one could tell that the Boy Wonder felt victorious.

"Robin! NOW!" Aqualad ordered, hearing the snarling pursuers approaching.

"Right!"

They crawled through the air vents swiftly and got out on another area of the sub level while Desmond, Guardian, and the genomorphs were preoccupied with a false trail.

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said proudly.

"Now's not the time, Robin." Luna told him flatly, giving him a roll of the eyes in the same manner.

Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes and ran through the door to the tower of stairs, plowing through genomorphs as he went. The others followed and Superboy ensured they wouldn't be followed by breaking the stairs behind them as he trailed back.

KF quickly ran onto another floor that glowed red with an alarm system blaring and ran into a closing, totally secure metal door.

"Oof!" Wally grunted as he collided with the door, falling to the ground.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad stated grimly.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed."

Superboy and Aqualad attempted to bash through the door, but found it to be useless attempts. Giant genomorphs closed in on them.

"This way." Luna broke through a door with her ice shards and lead the way through only to have them cornered by genomorphs, Guardian, and the strange creature, Dubbilex.

"Great! Nice going Luna!" Robin gave a verbal jab as she frowned back at him.

"I did not try to... to..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as she fell unconscious, another subconscious clouding her mind to do so.

"Whoa!" He held her upright. "What the..."

Soon all the others passed out as well, leaving them cornered and defenseless against their threats.

In the midst of her forced dreaming, Luna could see something. Something that actually... frightened her. And her brain couldn't process whether or not it was a memory or some horrible delusion.

Her terrifying vision was, thankfully, interrupted by the subconscious that sent her to sleep, awakening her. She stirred and found herself being held by Robin, who was also awakening.

Perturbed, she forced herself out of his grip and stood up, leaving the Boy Wonder to get up himself awkwardly.

Guardian held his head as the telepathic hold on him was lifted. "Ugh... feels like... fog lifting..."

"Guardian?" Aqualad addressed him cautiously.

He looked at the teens with a determined fire blazing in him. "Go, I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not!" a voice snarled snappily.

The genomorphs and Guardian looked behind them to see Desmond there with a vial of bright, practically glowing, blue substance.

"This," he showed them the vial. "Will give me the power to take back control over Cadmus!"

He uncorked the vial and quickly drank the contents. His body coiled over in the utmost pain as he changed right before everyone's very eyes. It was almost horrifying to see, his body morphing to be larger and more rock-like, his skin being ripped away to no longer exist upon him.

When the transformation was completed, Blockbuster looked up at them and roared with power.

"Everyone! Back!" Guardian ordered, charging at him first, only to be swatted away into the wall like a fly.

Superboy lunged at him next, battling it out with their strength. He jumped and went to bash Blockbuster over the head, but Blockbuster saw and jumped up at him, blasting them both through the roof of the floor they were on to the street level of Cadmus.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin commented, getting out his grappler and propelling up through the hole with Kid Flash, followed by Luna and Aqualad.

They watched Superboy fight with the creature, then get thrown in their direction. He hit Aqualad and the both of them were forced backwards from the impact. The others ran to help them and they picked each other up, gazing at Blockbuster roaring at them.

Aqualad and Superboy charged at him first as the others broke off to fight from all other sides of the creature. Robin did some calculations on his glove computer and called for Luna.

"What is it?" she inquired calmly as she ran over.

He showed her the plan and she nodded in approval. He eventually got all the others to see it and the set to work, breaking the cement pillars of the level.

Kid Flash lured Blockbuster into falling into the huge puddle of water Aqualad set up over Robin's planned spot of execution and once Kid Flash was out, he electrocuted the water, in turn shocking the intended target.

Blockbuster cried out in agony before dropping like a brick to the ground.

"Guys! Take cover!" Robin told them as his ninja star grenades began going off, embedded in the stone pillars.

They exploded and the entire two-story building was blown to pieces. The dust settled quietly over the now in pieces building/battleground. It seemed that all might have been exterminated. Until a hand pushed a block of ceiling off of itself and its companions. Superboy's solar suit was ripped across the chest as he turned to check on Aqualad and Luna.

Aqualad was in practically perfect condition except for a small tear in his shirt and Luna's mask was ripped along the edges as she struggled to keep it on her face, the side of her halter dress was torn and her arms and legs banged up in places.

"We... did it." Aqualad said with some disbelief.

"Was there... ever any doubt?" Robin asked as he and Kid Flash panted, then high-fived, groaning and holding their sides.

Superboy walked over to see Blockbuster out cold, underneath a large portion of the ceiling as well.

"See?" Kid Flash caught his attention. "The moon!"

He pointed and Superboy looked up at the opaque glowing spectacle. But, upon further inspection, he could see a figure flying in from a distance. It was Superman.

"Oh! And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash commented, standing beside the Boy of Steel and looking up as well.

As they stood there, they also watched the incoming of several other members of The League. Including...

"Mother..." Luna mumbled under her breath, all of a sudden have her stomach turn with a strange feeling and every aspect of her skin sweat.

Superboy began his approach first, as Superman eyed him suspiciously. As if reading his mind, Superboy moved his torn piece of solar suit up for his idol t see the emblem on it. THe emblem that WAS Superman's. The Kryptonian's eyes widened in shock at what he realized stood before him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman inquired of him lowly.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'..." Kid FLash told them in a sing-song voice nervously.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy told them snappily.

The League members looked at each other in shock and some, questioning terror.

Batman narrowed his eyes at all five of the teens. "Start talking." he demanded.

As Blockbuster was taken away by a group of League members, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter talked at a small distance away while the teens waited.

Superboy looked over at the three adults and Manhunter noticed, putting a hand on Superman's shoulder, who looked over as well. The teen version of him looked away begrudgingly.

Superman walked over and spoke with him. "We will, uh, figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd... better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." he told the boy awkwardly.

He turned and flew up and away into the sky.

"Cadmus _will_ be investigated; all fifty-two levels of it." Batman told them as he approached with Flash and Aquaman. Wonder Woman came up and joined them. "But let's make one thing clear, you-"

"You should've called!" Flash interrupted quickly.

Batman disregarded the cut off and continued. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_be doing this again."

Aqualad looked to his friends and they all had the same thought. "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my king, but no."

Aquaman quirked an eyebrow at his protege.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad began. "Work you trained us to do. On our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-" Flash was interrupted by his own sidekick.

"The FIVE of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin stepped up to finish. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let THEM tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy stepped along side of them.

And beside them as well, was Luna, with every word spoken, though silent in her agreement through words.

Batman gave them a dark look as they stood before him.

Four days later, the five of them gathered at Mount Justice, the headquarters of the first Justice League.

"Dude, Luna, why aren't you in your civilian form?" Kid Flash, now Wally yelled in annoyance.

"Perhaps I don't feel like sharing my identity as easily as you do." Luna told him, calm as ever.

"Hmph, you and Rob both."

They gathered with Batman and Flash for an explanation.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." Batman told them, though not bitterly. "You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of your training. I will deploy you on missions."

"REAL missions?" Robin asked,, in civilian form, but wearing dark shades to cover his eyes.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. Why do you think we have these big targets on our chests?" Flash pointed to the emblem on his suit.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman added. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The seven of you will be that team." Batman told them.

"Cool! Wait, seven?" Robin stopped in realization.

"Hello boys!" a cocky female voice called out before zooming past them in flight.

Unfazed, Luna replied, "Ah, Lantress. It's not surprising to see you at this time."

"I'd hope it wouldn't be!" Lantress laughed as she landed, her uncle, Green Lantern landing beside her.

She was dark-skinned and tall, with muscle on her bones and a glint for the mischievous in her brown eyes. Her brown hair was spiked out in a funky fashion.

"This is Lantress, the Green Lantern's niece. And behind you..." Batman pointed out Martian Manhunter with a girl of his ethnicity. "Is Miss Martian, the Martian Manhunter's niece."

"Nice to meet you all!" Lantress grinned.

"It is an honor to be included." Miss Martian expressed her gratitude.

She looked over and saw Superboy's shirt, and, in a moment of admiration and flirtation, shape-shifted her own shirt to match his. "I like your shirt." she said timidly.

Lantress seemed irked at this and added in, "Yeah! That shirt is totally awesome!" with a big grin.

Luna only rolled her eyes. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Love, xoxo<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5! This story has gotten pretty popular! I'm glad people like this story as much as they did on quizilla! Please enjoy this next chapter and have fun seeing Lantress and Luna's interactions._

* * *

><p>Luna settled her things into her room at Mount Justice with ease. She didn't have much that she wanted to put there, already having a home with Wonder Woman somewhere else, but it made apparent sense to Lantress to do so.<p>

She was placing a journal in the drawer of her desk when Lantress flew in. Luna shut the drawer quickly.

"Luna! Check it out! The others are here!" Lantress, known as Kyra in the civilian world, grinned before flying out as quickly as she came in.

Luna took her time in changing into "Callie", slipping on large oval sunglasses, putting on a simple sky blue v-neck, jeans, and light purple Converse tennis shoes. She strolled out in her stoic manner to find the scent of burnt food greeting her. After a quick beeline to the kitchen, she found that Miss Martian, calling herself Megan on Earth, had tried baking cookies and burned them to a rather impressive crisp.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Robin turned, leaning against the counter cockily.

"You're worse than Kyra." Callie commented, passing him by and standing by said girl.

"Hey! I embrace that, thank you very much!" Kyra stuck her tongue out at her friend, wearing a red tank top, denim jacket, black jeans, and bright red Converse shoes. Her hair was in its usual spiked fashion that was close to Alice Cullen's in "Twilight".

"Oh! I know something we can do while we wait for a mission!" Megan piped up.

She flew up into the air, soaring out of the kitchen and to the bay for aircraft, leaving the others puzzled as they followed her slowly. When they reached the bay area, they found Megan standing by a large red pod of sorts.

"This is my bio ship, it's what I came to Earth in!" Miss Martian piped up as they approached.

"Er, cute, but it doesn't look like much of a ship." Wally commented, pointing at it.

Megan giggled. "That's because it's in sleep mode silly! I'll wake it."

She passed her hand over the ship and in a matter of seconds, the pod expanded with wings and an elongated front cockpit, becoming big enough for several people. The back opened up and the team's martian member ushered them in as she led the way.

"Pft, there's something you don't see every day." Kyra commented blandly, unimpressed with the third girl member of the team.

"You are only saying that because you and Megan have been rivaling over Superboy since the day you first met, which was a week ago." Callie recounted for her with the smallest amused smile.

"Shhhh! Hey! Remember? Superboy has frickin' super hearing!" Lantress shushed her, but Luna couldn't help but notice the distinct pink blush dusted across the girl's cheeks.

"I'm merely stating the truth, you do know that I am correct."

Kyra made a face at her as they filed into the cockpit area and sat in the seats that morphed out of the floor. Robin sat down in one and exclaimed with unexpected surprise at the ship strapping himself in for him.

"Interesting." Callie commented as she calmly sat, allowing the ship to do the same for her. "How very convenient."

"Oh please, don't act like that didn't freak you out! Even just a little!" Dick turned to face her.

"Not at all. I do not get frightened over such trivial things like you do."

Dick turned red and turned around, ignoring her for the time being. Callie's cellphone blipped in her jeans pocket. She pulled it out to discover a text from Kyra, who sat on the opposite side of the ship.

"U were talkin about me and Superboy; wat about u and DG? ;D" The text said.

Luna glanced over at her friend with a questioning look before sliding the keyboard open and typing back quickly: "I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about."

She watched Kyra receive the text and give her a "You-Can't-Be-Serious!" look before texting back.

"U cant hide it 4ever~! I will find out~! ;D" Was the reply.

"Where were we in our conversation about you and Superboy?" Was Callie's blunt, smart-aleck reply back.

"xP" was the face Kyra sent back as her reply.

Luna looked over to see her blushing and bashful friend not as spunky as she was about five seconds beforehand. She gave a quiet amused chuckle.

Superboy's ears perked up at the sound and he turned to face her. Callie gave him a small knowing smile and discreetly gestured towards Lantress.

"Talk with her." she mouthed.

He seemed hesitant, but she persuaded him otherwise and he got Megan to move his chair by Lantress'.

The ride seemed peaceful. Luna could pick up little conversations here and there as it went on; Miss Martian talking with Aqualad and Robin about apparently angering Superboy earlier by telepathically speaking to all of them (when Luna was not present), then Aqualad talking with Superboy about how to apologize, then Lantress talking happily with Superboy. Somehow all of the conversations involved Superboy.

'He has become quite the center of attention lately. The clone of Superman and the talk of the superheroes.' Luna contemplated in her head. 'He will need guidance, but Superman seems afraid. I suppose I could-' Her thoughts were disrupted by Miss Martian giving a demonstration of her morphing abilities.

She changed into a (convincing) female version of Robin, turning so the rest of them could see, then transforming into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Would it be wrong for me to say that I think I look hot?" Wally was practically drooling at the sight of Miss Martian in that form.

As she took her seat back in the controller's spot, Robin applauded her with a smirk. "That's awesome, but it'll be hard to believe you're us when you're female."

"It's more difficult for me to transform into the opposite gender." Megan admitted sheepishly.

The conversation probably would've continued on, but Red Tornado's robotic voice came in over the communications of the ship.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I am sending coordinates." he told them.

"Received. Adjusting course." Megan turned the ship towards the power plant.

Robin scoffed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Is it not better than doing nothing?" Luna questioned.

"It's worse." he shot right back.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert." Miss Martian reasoned, starting to land the ship (currently in camouflage mode) by the plant.

Superboy looked over out the window. "I think I know the cause."

The others all looked out in the same direction, and saw a small tornado whirring itself toward them. Megan went to take control, but the ship got sucked into the tornado and jarred it out of camouflage mode. The ship twisted around uncontrollably as they all clutched onto the inside of the ship with cries. Luna and Miss Martian took the initiative. Callie unstrapped herself and created a curving ice landing pad while Megan took the controls and veered the ship onto it.

The ship slid down the ice and halted to a stop. The team dropped down from the cockpit to the ground, watching the tornado circle around the power plant.

"Robin? Are tornadoes common to New England?" Aqualad questioned loudly over the winds from the tornado.

There was no reply from the Boy Wonder.

"Robin?"

That telltale laugh echoed around the area and Luna could feel the slight urge to yell out in annoyance.

"He was just here!" Megan exclaimed in surprise.

"That's the Boy Wonder for ya!" Kyra laughed.

"Let's go in after him then." Callie said plainly, before jumping out of the group and into the fray of they power plant.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Much love! xoxo!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six! I'm glad this story is gathering a lot of fans! I hope it has been developing to your liking! Things are getting more and more original as they go on! So keep an eye out for things getting a little more romantic and reveals in Luna's past! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Luna arrived in first, she found Robin being thrown into a pillar from the force of a red robotic-looking figure. She leapt with agility to his side, not bothering to help him up.<p>

"That was foolish." she told him plainly, analyzing the enemy in front of them.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." he retorted, still laying on the floor, propped on his elbows.

The others came running in behind the two. "Who's your new friend?" Superboy inquired gruffly.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!" he replied, watching Superboy charge at their opponent next.

"My apologies." He said with a smart-aleck deep robot voice. "You may address me as Mr. Twister.

His large hands let out tornado strength winds at Superboy, who had difficulty walking through them. It slowed his pace down considerably.

It didn't help that this new enemy pulled a fast one on him and used a mini tornado to propel him into the far wall behind him.

Megan looked to the others with shock on her face. Aqualad became determined, Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes, Robin got up, holding his side, Luna adjusted her sunglasses and had her swords come out from under her long sleeves, and Lantress started floating in the air, her green ring alight with energy to fight.

Kaldur looked to Miss Martian and nodded. She became serious and nodded back, hovering into the air and charging with him and Kid Flash.

Wally rushed towards him and did a backflip to kick at him, but he got caught in his circling winds and was thrown out the loading dock behind Mr. Twister, skidding on the ground and landing in the woods a bit away.

Mr. Twister turned back to the other two teens and threw Aqualad into a pillar and Miss Martian into the stair railing of the loading dock.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it freak!" Lantress snapped, charging at him with a green hammer appearing from her ring.

She went to smash it down on him, but it never hit impact because he used his powers the whisk her farther upwards into the air to bash her into the ceiling. Kyra fell all the way back down to the ground. It was a fall that would've killed her if she hadn't had her powers.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Mr. Twister said to the remaining teens in front of him, Robin and Luna. "I was not, however, expecting children." he emphasized the last word with mockery.

Robin scowled and pulled out two of his ninja star grenades, throwing them at the enemy. "We're not children!" he snapped back.

Luna followed up on his attack by charging with speed close to Wally's with her hand swords. That attack was also foiled as Mr. Twister repelled one of the trinkets right into Luna's face, causing her to be blown back on the ground. The other was flicked away behind him.

"Objectively, you are." he replied.

"Now look who was foolish!" Robin insulted right back.

"It doesn't work if you use it twice." she frowned as she got up.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Mr. Twister commented.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed! Let's see if you're more 'turbed once we kick your can!" Dick tried being witty.

"That's not a word either." Callie told him bluntly as Megan used her telekinesis to break open a canister-like object above their opponent and drop its contents onto him.

Superboy went at him after that, only to be thrown back into a floating Lantress behind him. Robin, Luna, and Aqualad charged next.

Aqualad's hand sparked with electricity and Luna's frosted with ice as they went first, Robin following. But they were each caught in their own individual tornadoes and thrown into each other, dropping to the floor.

"That was quite 'turbing'. Thank you." Mr. Twister said fakely, turning to fly out the plant and leaving the team on the floor.

Thankfully, he had forgotten about one team member temporarily.

Wally ran and somersaulted in front of the large entity. "Hey! What have you done to my team?" he demanded.

"Embarrassed them largely." he replied, forming a tornado in his hands and catching Kid Flash in it.

"Whoa!" he cried as he was nearly thrown back into the power plant, but instead he found himself floating in mid-air.

"I've got ya Wally!" Megan told him as she and the others approached.

"Whoa, thanks." he replied with relief as he was set back on the ground.

"I would've thought you'd have ALL learned your limitations by now." Twister said mockingly.

"What do you want?" Aqualad demanded at the top of his lungs.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a REAL hero!" the enemy rose into the air, beginning to twist the air around him.

"Read his mind! Find a weakness!" Kaldur turned to Megan.

"I-I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" She stammered nervously.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin threw his arms out in emphasis to his annoyance and urgency of the situation.

Miss Martian closed her eyes and concentrated, until Lantress interrupted. "Don't bother! I've already checked him! I'm not getting any brain waves off of him at all!" she said from afar, over the roaring winds above them.

"You can read minds?" Superboy called over the wind.

"Something she learned training with some... expertise martial artists with her uncle a few years ago." Luna explained.

"Huh. Neat trick. For someone who's human." He gave the floating girl a small smile.

Lantress grinned back but the cozy moment ended quickly. "Ahem, if you guys are done with your moment...!" Miss Martian spoke up, somewhat annoyed and jealous. "I think this guy is Red Tornado in disguise!"

"What makes you think that?" Wally asked, running back over.

"No wavelengths from his mind and he's inorganic! And how many androids do you now that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Aqualad saw the connection.

"After telling us we'd be tested soon enough!" Robin scoffed. "THIS is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it; we're a joke." Kid Flash said with bitter contempt. "This game? SO over."

He and Robin and Aqualad walked to be underneath their opponent. "Wait, I am not so sure that-" Luna was totally and completely ignored as they called up to Mr. Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin called up bitterly.

"So let's end this." Aqualad requested firmly.

"Consider it ended." Tornadoes whipped around Mr. Twister's robotic hands violently, creating one huge, darkly dangerous tornado around them all, placing them in the eye of a nearly uncontrollable storm.

"Uhhh, can Red Tornado do that...?" Kid Flash asked nervously, pointing to the sky above them.

"You think I'M Tornado? Ironic." A bolt of lightning came down from the whirling clouds around Mr. Twister and slammed itself into the ground, causing a blast that blew the whole team off their feet.

"As I was attempting to say before," Luna brought herself out of Superboy's arms, which caught her when the blast hit. "I do not believe that Red Tornado would be keeping up the charade, nor recommend that we continue the way we have been if that _was_him."

"Gee, thanks for the totally useless news flash, Luna!" Robin retorted as they got up.

Superboy took off his torn jacket and jumped into the air, preparing to sock the large robot, but he was rejected with a lightning hard shock to the chest, propelling Superboy back down to Earth on his back, right back into the others. This kept them down on the ground in close defeat.

'At this rate, we could fail our mission as a team before we have even started...!' Luna thought tiredly, propping up on her elbows.

She watched the enemy approach when something shifted in front of them, something barely there in appearance. It caused Mr. Twister to stop in mid-air. Luna glanced over to see M'gann with her hand up at him. It wasn't long before she pieced together that Miss Martian had moved her bioship in front of them in camouflage mode to hide them while they recovered.

"Fine then, I won't deny that you children have power." Mr. Twister began in his large, echoing, booming voice.

Kid Flash stirred and Miss Martian put a hand to his mouth to keep him silent. He quickly figured out why. Robin moved as well, getting up to yell something mindlessly when Luna sprinted over and quickly brought a hand to his mouth. "Not a word." she ordered, watching Mr. Twister carefully.

Robin would've argued, but he knew the price and stayed quiet. He couldn't help but feel fascinated with the act that even in the heat of the falling summer, Luna's skin was as cold as her attitude and the ice that fueled her powers. Her hand was frigid over his warm lips and the rising heat of his face. And although the Boy Wonder didn't know it, Luna's slow, cold, beating heart sped up just a bit at the contact. Something the girl was quick to ignore.

As Mr. Twister flew off, the others rose from their positions on the grass clearing. Luna released Robin and stood beside him. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Lantress had landed on top of Superboy and both now had a red tint to their cheeks. The ice girl concealed a secret smile inside herself, knowing that that moment wasn't an appropriate time for such thoughts.

"What happened...?" Wally asked in a dazed state, sitting up.

"I placed the bioship between us..." Megan replied, only to have Superboy punch the boulder along the side in anger.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" he scowled, rejoining their group. "You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Aqualad insisted, defending her.

"I-It was a rookie mistake." Robin said. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally pointed out awkwardly as Miss Martian looked up at them. "You should hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy demanded as he stalked off to go after Mr. Twister with the others.

"I was just... trying to be part of the team." Megan said quietly, looking down.

Luna and Aqualad looked at each other. "To be honest..." Aqualad sighed, a hand on his head. "I'm not sure we have a team."

He and Luna then took off to follow the rest of the teens.

Mr. Twister was terrorizing the harbor pier with small tornadoes ripping everything out of place. "Certainly THIS will get the required attention."

"You got ours! Full and undivided!" Kid Flash called out, running straight at the robot, flipping and pushing it away with his feet.

"You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!" Mr. Twister yelled, frustrated.

Superboy then dropped down from above and stood between Twister and KF, glaring and ready to fight.

It wasn't long before the others arrived as well and the battle went into full swing. And even with all the gadgets and combined powers, things were NOT going well.

"Damn it!" Lantress cursed, hiding behind an overturned boat on the ground with Luna. "If only that stupid martian chick didn't convince us into that this guy was Red tornado earlier! We might've kicked his butt!"

"Android, Lantress. And I don't think it wise to blame someone you hardly know, let alone blame her for something much larger than what she actually did. You made a rather similar mistake when you first started out, if I remember correctly." Luna scolded with her single tone voice, watching the battle carefully.

The dark-skinned girl irked and gave a slight glare at her best friend. She didn't, however, object to the truth.

'Listen to me! All of you!' A familiar female voice rang throughout all the team's heads.

"What did we tell you?" the two girls heard Superboy say furiously from a distance.

'I know! And I know I messed up! But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me.' Miss Martian begged.

They listened to her plan (which even Lantress could admit was clever) and it wasn't much longer later that Red Tornado flew over to the area and landed in front of them.

"Hit the showers, all of you. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot." he told them.

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin objected.

"The subject is not up for debate."

The team walked off, disappointed with themselves in appearance.

"I was beginning to believe you'd NEVER show up." Mr. Twister said mockingly as the two androids stood across from each other.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado replied, slightly fazed by the comment.

He sent a tornado at his enemy, only to have him deflect it. Mr. Twister sent one at Red Tornado only to have him block it with ease.

"It seems we are evenly matched, Twister." Red Tornado told him.

"No, Tornado, we are NOT!" The enemy robot sent electricity at the hero.

Red Tornado flew up to avoid it, but when the stream of lightning hit an overturned boat, it blew up and sent Red tornado flying into the ground, limp.

"Remain still android." Mr. Twister said as he hovered over to the robot's unmoving form, sending wires to plug into him (it?). "The reprogramming won't take long."

Then, Red Tornado turned and grabbed the wires, pulling them away. His head morphed into Miss Martian's.

"Longer than you might think." She told him with a smart aleck tone to her voice.

"No!" Mr. Twister was pulled into a makeshift tornado of Kid Flash's making, sending him into Superboy, who punched through the robot several times before sending him into the water. There, Aqualad took the initiative by whacking the android with a makeshift hammer of metal and sending electricity from him through the metal and into Mr. Twister, shooting him back out of the water. Miss Martian and Lantress flew up into the air and used their powers to rip the robot's arms off, making him hover helplessly in the air. Robin threw his grenade stars and Luna fired off ice shards at the remains of the robot, making it explode and fall to the ground in a smoking heap.

They all gathered in front of it as it sat on its knees and its torso opened up, a man in a green and white jumpsuit falling out of it. "F-Foul, I call foul." he stammered, looking up at them.

Mis Martian used her telepathy to pick up and boulder and bring it over. Before anyone could do anything, she dropped the boulder on the man. The others were all in shock.

"M'gann, I don't know how things are done on your planet, but this was completely-" Luna was interrupted in her forcibly calm scolding.

"Stupid! Here on Earth, we don't execute the people we defeat unless it's totally necessary!" Lantress snapped at her.

The martian girl gave a witty smirk at her teammate. "You said you were going to trust me." she lifted the huge rock up to reveal the remains of a robot.

"A robot controlling a robot. Totally uncool!" Robin commented, frowning.

"THAT'S why I couldn't read his mind." M'gann explained.

Kid Flash strode up and picked up one of the eyeballs from the robot. "Cool! Souvenir." he grinned, holding it up.

"Bro, you got some issues." Lantress rolled her eyes, smiling. "I wanna see it now!"

"No way! It's my souvenir! I called it!"

"We should've had more faith in you." Aqualad said to Miss MArtian, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Yeah! You totally rocked this mission! Get it? 'Rocked'?" Wally tried to make a joke.

"Wally, you should know, your jokes totally suck!" Kyra grinned, making fun of her brother.

"You know what?" he began an argument with his sister, making the rest of the members rolls their eyes.

"Ignore them, we're all just 'turbed you're on the team." Robin told her with a smile.

"Thanks, me too." Miss Martian smiled back.

Little did they know that they were being watched by the remaining camera-eye of the robot...

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad said to Red Tornado, examining the remains of their enemy with the other team members back at Mount Justice.

"Agreed." Red Tornado replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us before?" Miss Martian asked him.

"No." he explained. "This was your problem. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

The others looked up at him with that comment. "But, if you're ever in any trouble..." Miss Martian tried to reason.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado said simply, turning and leaving.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, too." Wally realized, voicing the idea.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin gestured to the retreating robot with sarcasm.

"Dude! Harsh." KF replied back quietly.

"And inaccurate." Red tornado replied from afar, not turning around as he left. "I have a heart. It's made of carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." he stopped and turned to look at Kid Flash and Robin.

The younger of the two laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'll strive to be more... accurate." he said.

"And more respectful, no?" Luna added, walking past him with a wry, mocking smile.

"I must agree with her on this." Aqualad nodded, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder as he shot a glare to the girl who spoke previously.

"Ya know, Speedy was wrong though." Kid Flash pointed out happily.

"This team thing..." Robin thought aloud.

"Might work out." Aqualad finished with a smile.

"Gotta agree with ya there!" Kyra grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Yes, I believe I agree as well." Luna added in, a ghost of a smile attaching to her lips.

It was as they were all walking out together that Luna heard Superboy say, "Sorry." to Miss Martian.

She allowed herself a secret smile. Yes, with work, they could be an excellent team.

* * *

><p><em>Please REVIEW! I would love to have some feedback on this story! :) <em>

_Much love, xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here we see a glimpse of the past for Luna and Robin discovers what he didn't know before..._

_Please enjoy Chapter 7!_

* * *

><p>"...She is not yours..! I won't let you hurt her like you've... me!"<p>

"That... Not your decision... Anna..."

Slap. Drop. Cries. A child's cries. Another woman picks the child up.

"Christy... Run! Run with her!"

More abuse. More blood. More cries. Then it fades away, and the cold weather of the city outside. Running. Lots and lots of running. Then a doorstep, the face of a familiar old man answering... Then nothing.

Emerald green eyes shot open in the night. Callie was in her room, lying in bed. And though it wasn't typical for her, she was practically sweating through her pajamas. She sat up slowly and held her head, breathing slowly as if to control the hysteria threatening to control her.

'No.' she thought. 'I don't know what that is. And no matter what it is, I refuse to allow my emotions to take control of me.'

She swept a hand through her light, lavender locks and composed herself, as if trying to impress elders when there weren't any around.

'I refuse to be controlled by my emotions any longer.'

-_l_-

'This, however, was inevitable.'

Callie sneezed and coughed, grabbing a tissue and blowing into it. Diana took her temperature and checked the thermometer.

"Just what I thought. I'm pretty sure you've caught the flu, Callie." she said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

The teenager tried to ignore the now messed up version of her hair. "But mother, today is supposed to be the briefing for the mission in Santa Prisca."

"I'll just tell Bruce you're sick. We can't afford you collapsing on the mission, after all. Right?" Diana pointed out. She strongly wanted her daughter to stay home and rest.

Callie sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." she said almost begrudgingly. A difficult thing to do for her monotone voice, which was now stifled due to the mucus in her throat and nose.

"Good. And I'll call the academy and let them know you're not coming to school today." Diana left the room, leaving Callie to blow into another tissue.

'There goes my idea to distract myself from last night's continuous dream.' The teen girl blew hair from her face.

-_l_-

Click. Click. Rapid clicks. Rising volume. Callie was flipping through TV channels in the family room of her house while she laid on the couch.

"Callie." Diana peeked in on her. "Dick Grayson from school is here." she winked knowingly.

The sick girl sat up a bit straighter and put on her fake "nice-girl-who's-really-smart-and-popular" face on as a skinny, but relatively built boy with black combed back hair and baby blue eyes walked in with a small stack of books in his hands.

"Hey Callie." Dick grinned. "You look like crap."

"Way to use good vocab, Mr. Top-of-class-boy." She shot right back, smirking.

"Look who's talking. You're the 'top-of-class' girl, after all." he set the stack on the coffee table in front of the couch.

She got up from her spot and looked through her things, mentally noting what she was going to do later. Dick looked at her overall, lazy appearance and smirked, pulling on the long sleeve of her silk pajamas. "So casual, Callie. Jeez, I thought someone like you with all your fashion clothes and sharp uniform would be dressed a little more appropriately for visitors."

"I wasn't expecting anyone of your gender to be coming by and dropping off my work, Grayson." she replied, sticking her tongue out at him plainly.

"Pfft, whatever. I got somewhere to be. See ya, sicky!" he turned, waving back at her with a hand in his pocket as he left.

"'Sicky' isn't a word, Dick." She smirked.

He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing back at her, then left quickly.

Callie gave a smirking grin.

"How much longer are you going to mess with his head, Callie? I didn't tell you who he was just so you could toy around with him mentally." Diana scolded a bit, coming in from the kitchen.

"Until the game gets boring." she replied plainly, snickering a bit. "It's a fun thing to do, you have to understand."

"I will never get your version of 'fun', dear. Not in this way anyway."

"Hm, suit yourself." Callie shrugged, sitting back down and watching TV.

Diana shook her head, going back into the kitchen, but she smiled. 'If it makes you act like this again, so typical... Then I don't care.' She thought.

-_l_-

"Maaaaaan! Luna's not here today!" Lantress complained, sitting at the counter in the kitchen of Mount Justice with a bored expression.

"Really? Sweet! A day and mission without Luna harassing me about my word choice and actions!" Robin said with glee.

Lantress gave him a glare. "Dude, she's only like that 'cause-" she stopped. "Never mind. Point is, my best friend is not around it sucks!"

"Aw sis! You still got me!" Kid Flash zoomed in with an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Do we even know why she's not here?"

"She got sick! With the frickin' flu!" Kyra kicked the counter with a huff.

"Flu? There's no way..." Robin stopped and thought for a bit before coming to a shocking realization. "Is she-"

"Everyone, into the main room for briefing." Batman ordered over the intercom before it clicked off.

"Mission time! Whoo! Let's go!" Kid Flash sped off.

"Dude! Slow down!" Lantress complained, running after him.

Robin shook his head and joined the others hesitantly.

-_l_-

The phone rang at Callie's house. She got up off the couch tiredly and picked it up. "Hello?" she sniffed.

"Callie, it's Bruce." Batman went by civilian names.

"Oh, sir. Is there something wrong?"

"We've lost contact with the team in Santa Prisca. We need someone to go in as back-up and find them. Then contact us with news. Are you well enough to do that?"

"Yes sir." She answered.

"Good. Be ready in fifteen minutes, I'll be coming to pick you up."

"Understood." she hung up.

The teen took a paper and pen and scribbled a note to her mother. She left it on the table and rushed into her room to change.

Sure enough, 14 minutes and 31 seconds later, Batman pulled up in the Batmobile and Luna quickly jumped in the passenger seat. "What are the details?" she asked.

"The team went in on a covert recon mission on the factory that's producing venom in Santa Prisca. We sent them because shipments have inexplicably stopped and we needed to find out why. About twenty minutes after their arrival, we lost their signals and couldn't make contact with them. We need you to go in and find out their status." he explained.

"I understand." she nodded. "How will I be getting there?"

"Just the way they did. Through drop zone. Drop zone B for them to be precise. You'll be sent via airship by Martian Manhunter."

"Got it."

She was boarded immediately and they flew to Isla Santa Prisca speedily. The ship hovered over Drop Zone B.

"We're here. Find them and good luck to you, Luna." Martian Manhunter told her.

"Much obliged." she replied, jumping down on the ground lightly and quickly running towards the factory. She could hear the explosions and fighting sounds as she neared it.

Luna snuck her way in to see her team fighting with Kobra Cultists. "Interesting. What are they doing here?" she mumbled.

A familiar red, yellow, and black blur passed through the corner of her eye. At the same time a presence touched her mind and connected it with others. 'Everyone online?' Miss Martian's voice echoed through her head.

'Yeah.' She heard Superboy's and Lantress's begrudging voices in her head as well.

'As am I.' She decided to speak up.

'Luna! Man, am I glad to hear ya!' Lantress exclaimed telepathically with happiness.

'So I can tell.'

'Luna, where are you?' Aqualad asked.

'Outside by a helicopter. Hiding behind some crates. I can see Sportsmaster and Kobra by the entrance. Kobra is leaving, wait- Robin, you idiot, what on Earth are you doing?' she scolded at him telepathically.

'Robin! We need to regroup!' Aqualad told him.

'Little busy now!' was the reply as he stood in front of Kobra and his female minion.

Luna rolled her eyes under the mask. 'I'm going to keep an eye on him. Leave Robin to me.' she told the others.

'Good luck with that.' Kid Flash scoffed.

'We'll let you know when we have an escape plan.' Aqualad acknowledged.

'Understood.' Luna rushed over behind some more crates by the helicopter, listening to Kobra and Robin's conversation.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me." Kobra said sourly to the Boy Wonder.

"What's wrong Koby? You look disconcerted!" Robin commented with confidence.

'Thank you for using a word that exists.' Luna commented snidely.

'SO not the time, Luna! And I can handle this, so bug off!' he shot right back with a slight grimace.

'No chance.'

"Shimmer, take him." Kobra ordered the female beside him.

The woman was skinny and had dyed hair and piercings. She nodded curtly and ran at Robin. He smirked and easily dodged her.

'Luna, Robin, now!' Aqualad ordered.

Luna could see the Boy Wonder grimace. He pulled out a flash grenade and vanished and Luna soon felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back inside the factory.

"Finally." she commented icily.

"Shut up, Luna." he seemed to address her with some snideness. "We gotta talk about your identity later, too."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah really. So stuff it!"

Luna didn't reply to that for her sake and his. They joined the others by running through an entrance into an old mine shaft. Superboy shut the door and ran with the others, only to have cultists ram through it and fire at them with guns.

"Superboy! The support beams!" Aqualad pointed out.

The former clone nodded and punched the old, wooden beams like they were styrofoam, knocking them down and caving in that part of the shaft. Miss Martian and Lantress both flew Superboy out of the way of the wreckage.

They all stood in the dark until red light glowed from the glow sticks Aqualad cracked to activate, engulfing the rest of the shaft in a red, almost demeaning glow.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin said aloud.

Before Luna could put a (offensive) word in, Aqualad spoke up. "You are more experienced, and perhaps that is what has made you unprepared for this role. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are more defined, you two do not need to talk. This team is new. It needs a clear leader, one that does not run off and expect others to play roles in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin turned to face him, then sighed. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one that can." he smiled with realization.

Luna was surprised at how well he was taking it. "Please! I can run circles around-" Kid Flash got cut off.

"Come on, Wally. You know he's the one. We all do." Robin pointed out.

"Oh duuuuuh!" Lantress hit herself in the head. "Of course! You've practically been leading us the whole time!"

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" Miss Martian realized it too.

"Could've told you earlier." Superboy said with crossed arms and a pleased tone.

"I must agree. A clear, calm leader in the face of pressure." Luna also agreed.

They all looked to Kid Flash.

He smiled, knowing they were right. "Okay." was all he said.

"Then I accept the burden. Until you can lift it from my shoulders." Aqualad walked up to Robin, looking him in the eye with a smile. he put a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now. But soon."

The Boy Wonder nodded and gave a confident smile at his new superior.

* * *

><p><em>Much love, xoxo<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_The conclusion of the Santa Prisca mission! Robin has discovered and confirmed Luna's identity, but how will she take it? Enjoy the bit of drama!_

* * *

><p>"Something does not add up." Luna commented as they ran down the mine shaft. She had just been filled in on the situation more clearly.<p>

"Luna's right. Sportsmaster is the supplier-slash-buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula." Robin explained, looking through information on his glove's pop-up computer. "Or to get Kobra to do his dirty work!"

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage." Kid Flash put in.

"I believe the expression is, 'tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad commented as he stopped just before the entrance of the shaft to outside. The others all stopped behind him as well.

Bane stood in their way, pumped up on Venom and holding a detonator in his hand for explosives lined around the edge of the cave. "Halt ninos." he said in a gruff, amused voice. "I'm feeling... Explosive."

"You betrayed us!" Aqualad said in shock and anger. "Why?"

"Why did you even team up with someone such as him in the first place?" Luna whispered to Lantress.

"Dude, I don't even know. I knew it was a stupid idea." Lantress grumbled.

"I want my factory back." Bane replied to Aqualad. "So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, then the Justice League would certainly come and avenge their sidekicks. When the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect."

Bane was about to press the switch when a blur ran past him and snatched the detonator. "Huh?" The thug uttered, surprised.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" KF smirked from behind him, leaning against a tree and waving the detonator at him.

Angry, Bane went to throw a punch at the speedster teen when he was yanked up in midair by a green claw, curtesy of Lantress. Superboy walked up beside him with a smirk. "Finally." he said. "Drop him."

Lantress gladly let go of the amped-up man and allowed him to be beaten up by Superboy.

-_l_-

The helicopter for Sportsmaster to use to depart was operational once again, and the villain was about to leave with the new Venom-Blockbuster formula in his hands when Kid Flash came barreling onto the scene and the cultists shot after him with guns a-blazing madly.

"Leave with the shipment!" Kobra demanded of Sportsmaster, who nodded and began to make his way to his transport.

Superboy stood in his way, smirking as the distracted minion who got super-juiced was blasted away by Aqualad's powerful serpent of water. However, the moment he turned his back, Sportsmaster fired at his back from behind with some sort of laser gun. Superboy grunted and backed away, wincing a bit at every shot. Lantress, in her stealth suit, hid behind some crates in the helicopter and was ready to jump Sportsmaster to give her crush more of a fighting chance.

Little did she know that her enemy knew she was there and once she lunged at him, he jumped behind and she went face first into the dirt.

"Gah!" She let out in frustration, getting up only to be caught in the grasp of their opponent.

He held her tight and continued firing at Superboy, now under distress at what to do.

Meanwhile, Robin and Luna had taken down the minions near Kobra and left him as the only one standing.

"We know you hate to get your hands dirty." Robin smirked proudly.

"I would not get cocky if I were you." Luna dryly commented under her breath.

The Boy Wonder ignored his companion as Kobra shed his cloak and stood before the two, ready to fight. "True, but sometimes even a god must stoop to conquer." he replied back to Robin.

"Hmph. Leave him to me!" Robin charged at Kobra, trying a swift kick to the cult leader's head.

He was, unfortunately, blocked too easily and Kobra grabbed his ankle, throwing the Boy Wonder back. Luna sidestepped to let him land on his feet. "It would appear you need help." she commented again.

"Not from you." He threw back snippily.

"What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted." Kobra's voice was hard and mocking of Robin.

Robin glared at him and growled slightly under his breath. Lantress was thrown into Superboy, Sportsmaster boarding the helicopter with a feeling of success in his veins. Until a bomb went off in his cargo hold as he was in the air. He cursed under his breath at those stupid teens and parachuted off the plane into a clearing in the jungles of Santa Prisca while the helicopter went and crashed into the Venom factory.

In the Kobra fight, Robin was thrown onto his back and a large foot on his chest constricted his breathing.

"I am plagued by mosquitos!" Kobra glared hard at the chaos around him.

"Good!" Robin groaned under the pressure of his foot. "'Cause this mosquito's mighty 'concerted over your pain!" He swung his legs and pulled himself out from underneath him, landing by the rest of his team members.

Kobra glared at them all, realizing that he was outnumbered one to seven. "Another time then." he spoke lowly, vanishing back in the jungle and the shadows.

Robin chased after and peered into the bushes and shrubbery, backing away and returning to the others when he didn't find anything.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin smiled, gesturing to the destroyed factory with a sort of juvenile glee. "Automatically making YOU the right guy to explain THIS mess to Batman!" he laughed his stereotypical laugh as he walked back to the bioship.

Aqualad sighed deeply and in exasperation while Luna rolled her eyes under the mask.

-_l_-

"A simple recon mission; observe and report." Batman said straight to their faces with a stern, intimidating voice. "You'll each receive an evaluation, detailing your _many_ mistakes. Until then... Good job." he flashed a ghost of a satisfied smile.

The team's ashamed faces all lit up to surprised ones.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

Out of the corner of Luna's eye, she could see Aqualad and Robin glance at each other, smiling. Mentally, she smiled a bit as well. Temporarily of course.

After their meeting with Batman, Robin grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her aside.

"What?" She asked blandly.

"You know what! Don't think this identity thing's just gonna be forgotten in my mind, 'cause it's well 'gotten!" He said, getting up in her face.

Unfazed, she made another snide comment. "'Concerted" and 'gotten' are not words in the context you happen to be using them, Robin."

He growled and did something radical; The Boy Wonder reached over and snatched the mask on Luna's face, starting to pull it off. In sharp movements, she grabbed his wrist and slammed him onto the ground, foot on his back and arm pulled back behind him.

"Don't. You. Dare." She spat icily.

"Please, you can't fool me for long! I finally got an idea of-" Robin looked back and found that her mask was slipping off.

Luna noticed too, and made the mindless mistake of loosening her grip to try and use one hands to fix her mask. Robin pushed her off and pinned her against the wall as they sat on the ground, pulling off her mask.

"Who you are." he finished finally. "Callie."

The girl kept her face turned away from him, but then turned and looked him in the eye with a cold, scornful look. "You're horrid." she said plainly and monotonously.

"You've told me that a lot, just not as you, Callie." he scoffed.

"Stop calling me that. You have no right anymore."

"Says who?"

"Me, you juvenile jerk." She glared and pushed him away, putting her mask back on. "You've obviously also figured out I know who YOU are."

"Yeah. How else would you tease me so mercilessly at school?" he shot a reply back.

A short silence followed before Luna finally spoke. "Tomorrow after school. Meet me at my house and we will talk."

With a curt turn of her heels, she stood stiffly and walked down the hall as the air grew icy.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Much love, xoxo!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_A completely original chapter with a conversation between Robin and Luna (AKA Dick and Callie). The song used in this chapter is "Home on Christmas Day" by Kristin Chenoweth. Please do look it up and imagine Callie playing this. :) Enjoy the dramaaaaaa._

* * *

><p>Dick couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as he approached Callie's house. He told Alfred he didn't need a ride today because he needed to take care of something and when the butler asked him what, he replied that it had to do with a classmate.<p>

He was telling the truth of course. Callie was a classmate, but she was also a teammate. She was the classmate that teased him and got in competitions with all the time.

And she was also the teammate who hated his guts.

'I'm screwed.' He groaned mentally. 'One wrong word and she'll have my head.'

Swiftly, he hopped the steps up to her house and stopped at the door. He was hesitant. With a deep breath, he sighed and brought his hand up to the door. He gave three curt knocks and waited.

Diana answered the door and with knowing eyes, gave him an understanding smile. "Hi Dick. She's with another guest but come on in."

"Thanks Ms. Newman." Dick stepped into the house.

She shut the door and turned to the middle school boy. He looked back at her and skeptically asked, "Do you... know why I'm on here?"

"I do." she replied, smiling reassuringly. "Try to take it easy. I'll make sure she doesn't kill you."

"Heh, thanks... If Callie's Luna, then does that make you..."

"Wonder Woman? Yes."

"Oh. Hi then." He grinned sheepishly.

"Hi Dick." She chuckled and leaded him into the living room to wait, where he realized he could hear the faint sounds of music and an enchanting singing voice from upstairs.

"I forgot Callie was a music student." Dick commented. "The last time I heard her sing was the assembly last year."

"Music seems to be one of the only ways she can really express the emotions she doesn't usually show... If you get what I mean." Diana smiled with a twinge of sadness to her features.

"I didn't think she actually was like that... P-Pardon any offensiveness!" He stammered.

"It's okay. A lot of people have said that. What I don't think people realize is that she has more passion inside her than she shows. She just needs an outlet."

Diana looked up at the ceiling, noticing the silence. "I think you can go up now. Her guest seems to have left."

"I didn't see anyone leave." he mentioned with a puzzled expression.

"You weren't supposed to." She chuckled. "Turn left up there, last door on the right."

Dick was left even more confused as he ascended up the stairs to where he was directed. Piano sounds floated out into the hallway from her room and he froze. He wasn't sure whether he ought to go back or just go in and listen. In a moment of spontaneous courage, he chose the latter option and slowly approached the room.

Peering through the cracked open door, his baby blues spied the girl sitting at a small piano placed against the opposite wall with her back to him. The piano let out light, lilting sounds and Dick felt as if he were being transported to some sort of memory of Callie's. One that took place in a nostalgic wintertime much like everyone dreamed of.

Her singing followed in soon after the piano intro and he became mesmerized.

And now that winter's here soon it will be Christmas

I see your face so clear though you're far away

Your home is in my heart, it's everywhere I go

And I'll be waiting here 'til you're home to stay

I think of winters past we were all together

The sweetest memories all come into play

Your voice rings in my ear just to let me know

That you'll be here with me home on Christmas Day

Angels calling from up high will bring a starry sky

To light the frosted ground below

So you will know your way back home tonight

A candle burns so bright to show the way

I'll make a silent wish just for you this Christmas

To keep you safe and warm never led astray

That everywhere you go you're sheltered from the storm

And that my Christmas wish is with you every day

Angels calling down to say they'll always know the way

To lift you 'til you soar so high

That I will see you in the sky above

My Christmas gift of love will guide you by

And now I promise you with all my heart this Christmas

That all the love we shared will never go away

Your spirit's everywhere and I hope you know

That you are always here home on Christmas Day

Home on Christmas Day

Dick was amazed at her talent. For a moment there, he had honestly thought it was a snowy December in Gotham rather than a transitioning time into fall in September.

He opened up the door to walk in, but hit someone standing on the other side of it. Callie turned and Dick forced his way in and looked behind the door to find Roy standing there.

"Dick." Callie said plainly, looking irritated.

"S-Sorry, I thought you were on your own. Your mom told me-" He tried to apologize.

"My mother was mistaken." She replied over him, standing and shutting the piano with a loud slam.

The air was stagnant with a cold feeling of awkwardness and everyone in the room was still. Roy moved first, grabbing his jacket from off her bed. "I'll see ya around Callie. Remember what we talked about." he told her before moving Dick to the side gently and walking out.

Her door shut and all was silent again. Callie gave a hard stare at Dick as her arms and legs were crossed on the piano bench. He shifted nervously under her ever-watchful gaze.

"You can sit down." She told him bluntly with a deadpan look now.

He irked and sat down on her bed embarrassedly.

"So..." he started.

"First things first, you need to make me a promise." Callie seemed to twitch a bit, using such an intimate word for someone she had abhorrence for. "Now that you know what you know, you need to swear that not only will you never tell anyone, but that this shall change nothing between us. We still hate each other as teammates and still hold a rivalry against each other as classmates. Understood?"

"Yes." He nodded, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Excellent. Now..." She gave a slight sigh. "This is basically a Q and A. Now that you've figured things out, you'll obviously have some things to ask."

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Then go ahead."

"Are you really Wonder Woman's daughter?" Dick blurted out. "I mean, you don't look anything like her."

"I am. She must have made me out of clay like her mother did before her. And I look different because of my powers. My grandmother, Hippolyta, blessed me with my powers the moment I came into being." She flipped a few strands of her lavender hair behind her shoulder. "It's why our appearances differ."

"Okay... Why do you hate me so much?" He threw out there.

Callie raised an eyebrow, inquiring stiffly, "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one that I'd like you to answer." Dick replied. "And I won't leave until there's an answer to THAT question. You can avoid it for now. But I won't leave until it's answered."

Yet another stiff silence.

"I have animosity towards you because of your self-centeredness, your inability to follow orders, your dreadfully high self esteem, your narcissistic, know-it-all attitude, and annoyingly big mouth." She answered bluntly, completely unfeeling in her reply.

Dick could feel a nerve snap in him and once one snapped, he couldn't hold back anything anymore. "Oh yeah? Well you're cold, unfeeling, rude, insulting, way too serious, and sometimes just freaking evil!" he shouted back as a reply.

Callie twitched. Just a bit. The movement was barely noticeable, but Dick saw it, and immediately regretted opening his "big mouth".

"If that's all you have left to say, then I suggest you leave." Callie spoke with a sharp, icy tone. "Now."

He couldn't think of what else to do. He stood and turned to walk away, glancing back at her before hurrying out the door and out of the house before Diana could ask what was wrong. Dick's brisk walk stopped when he was halfway home to Wayne Manor. His mind kept flashing back to that moment when he had turned around to look at Callie one more time.

He was pretty sure he had seen her emerald green eyes glisten with melancholy diamond tears.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Much love, xoxo!<em>


End file.
